Use of engineered materials, such as wood composites and various plastics, including recyclable thermoplastic, such as high-density polyethylene (HDPE), is becoming increasingly popular in the construction industry. These uses encompass various horizontal and vertical applications that meet a range of present decorative and/or structural construction needs.
Structural members, such as joists, beams and the like, are currently available as wood lumber, a valuable yet limited resource with no recycling capability, as plastic lumber, and as reinforced or composite lumber. Composites often include wood fiber or fiberglass in a plastic matrix, or wood composites such as I-joist products.